


relationships are(n't) my thing

by lahano



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, This Is STUPID, This is trash, trash, woah thats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahano/pseuds/lahano
Summary: Mark had always been bad at relationships.





	

Mark had always been bad at relationships.

Every time he tried being in one, they never turned out right. He had tried in high school, all two of them lasting no longer than three weeks. The break ups were for pathetic reasons, one break up because he "wasn't involved enough in this", and one because his partner had found someone better. Which he understood.  

After high school, none of them felt right. The dates felt unwanted, the public displays of affection felt fake, everything about the relationships felt... forced.

So Mark had convinced himself that relationships just weren't for him.

That was, until he met Sean McLoughlin.

Sean McLoughlin, the boy with the ocean eyes.

Sean McLoughlin, the boy with the bright green hair and the slightly crooked teeth.

Sean McLoughlin, the boy with a smile that reached his eyes and a bubbly, happy personality. 

Sean McLoughlin, the boy that made Mark  _really_ know what love felt like.

Suddenly, relationships weren't things that Mark dreaded. Suddenly, the dates were wanted. The public displays of affection were real and needed. Relationships were suddenly something that Mark appreciated.

~~But really, only if it was with Sean McLoughlin.~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3 am when i was half asleep so this is hella bad :^)


End file.
